Van Helsing: Gabriel's promise
by Djdoede
Summary: This is a Van Helsing story. Don't want to ruin it though so you'll have to read it. :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing, I don't claim to own Van Helsing, I never will own any of Van Helsing, and I don't claim to ever own any of Van Helsing. Nothing at all.

Chap. 1 Church with a demon.

Van Helsing. He has many names. Some of these being holy man, murderer, hunter, assassin, demon. Many of his names do apply to him. He hunts demons, monsters, the unexplained, etc. He hunts evil and all evil shall perish in his wake.

It was early morning and he was out. Not visible though. Many people hated and despised him. Ok most people hated and despised him. Because of this he tried to keep his distance from those who he did not know. So he was running through the shadows.

He was on a mission. Current reports have come in from disgruntled citizens. Maybe a bit more than disgruntled. Sighting of a large, red demon with wings have been reported lately. So of course it was his duty to kill it. It always was his duty.

Having been searching for what has been named "bat man (humans never were creative when naming strange things)" for over a week he wasn't expecting anything today either. Just then he heard a loud scream. And a shriek, but the shriek not from a human being. Things always seem to happen when you aren't expecting it.

The predator and the prey were in the middle of the street, for about 10 seconds before it grabbed the woman and flew off with her. Van Helsing jumped into action and ran out with his grappling hook in hand. He took aim and shot as the two were about five feet off the ground. A lucky shot too, might I add. The hook went straight through the demons wing, flew about five feet past, blades expanded, and then came back into the wing sticking there firmly. Obviously because of the pain the "bat man" dropped the lady (wouldn't you drop her too if you got shot?).

Falling to the ground it regained its senses and began to flap its wings again rising higher and higher. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for Helsing this means that he also flies with the birds.

"Why do they always fly? Next stop, faceplant."

Not distracted for a moment he began to climb the rope, with great difficulty, but never the less climbing. Most of the difficulty came from the fact that this demon wasn't as stupid as expected.

Halfway up the rope the overgrown red rat swooped low to the ground hoping to rid him of the pesky human. Van lost his grip and nearly hit the ground, only hovering about an inch off it. Noticing he wasn't far enough the demon went lower causing Helsing to have to run along the ground so as to not fall. This is not the easiest thing considering how fast the bird thing flies.

Also noticing that this didn't work demon dude decided to rise again.

"Why wont you just go down?" he yelled and gave the cord a forceful yank.

Then it went down, directly towards a church.

"No, don't go down. Up, up, up."

Unfortunately it didn't go back up.

In the church all were joined together in the lords prayer.

"Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from.." stopping suddenly because of two figures bursting through the side of the wall.

"Van Helsing!" yelled several of the occupants.

"Deliver us from Van Helsing?" asked Van. "That's a new one"

They happened to be in the sanctuary. It looked pretty usual. Several rows of pews, stained glass, and alter. The usual. Above the altar hung a large cross. Upon bursting through the wall Helsing jumped off and grabbed on to the cross.

The large creature proceeded into the ground and crashed headfirst.

"Humph. Nice fight you put up there but as everything else. What goes up, must come down." See Van Helsing thought he had the fight won because of the fact they are on holy ground. Unfortunately this was not like most demons. Although he was slightly weakened he was not nearly done for.

Recovering from its face plant the creature stood up and stretched its wings preparing to lunge towards the strange enemy. Although it attempted to fly nothing happened. Looking over it saw that this is due to the fact that its right wing was completely ruined because of several factors. Including the grappling hook through it, the landing, and several other damaging things. So it stood wondering what to do.

Van was about to grab his grappling hook when he remembered that it was still stuck through his enemy's wing. Instead he came up with a new idea. Reaching for his two guns he began to unload several shots into the large monster. This was not to injure him because he knew that the bullets would have little to no effect but only to pester it. To draw it closer to him.

Of course when being fired at the monster didn't just stand there (would u stand there if someone was shooting at you?). The creature's main advantage was its ability to fly. Without this he was much less of a threat. Yes, it was still extremely strong, had highly armored skin, and other advantages but it still wasn't as much of a threat. It began to approach Van Helsing, shaking off every bullet that hit him. Eventually he was standing right below his foe looking up at him. He prepared to leap.

At that moment two small gadgets slid down through his sleeves. Tojo Blades. They were small, circular blades attached to a handle. A trigger like thing on the handle made the blades spin at high speeds when squeezed. Van squeezed the triggers and cut the cords keeping the cross up. And as he said before, everything that goes up must come down. Normally straight down. In this case on top of Big Bird.

In most cases a cross the size of a hand burns and starts on fire whatever part of a demon it encounters. This cross was larger than the demon itself. I think you all know the result.

Getting up off his once was enemy Van brushed himself off and began to walk away. Then he stopped and approached the pile of ashes. Grabbing the grappling hook he said, "I believe this is mine."

This is my first story I've posted. I plan on making the second chapter soon. Plz tell me what you think about it and how I can improve it and make the future chapters more like Van Helsing. This is just a fight seen to start the story. In the next chapter the plot of the story will begin to be introduced.


	2. Beuty Sleep Can Wait

His job, his curse, is to vanquish evil. This is what he had just done. He is very good at this. Of course he has had a lot of experience. Several hundred years of experience that is. And now that he has just finished doing what he does best he had to return to HQ.

Van Helsing works for the Vatican. Also known as the Knights of the Holy Order. A group of monks, priests, etc. This is the group that gives him his assignments and provides him with what he needs. Just as they gave him the mission to kill the red demon. Now that he was finished he had to report back. Most likely just so he could get hassled for plowin through the side of a church. He could see Cardinal now saying "Out of all the buildings you could have destroyed why did you have to choose a church?"

Apon reaching HQ Cardinal Jinette was waiting for him outside. Jinette was the head honcho. The man with the plan. The.. well you get the point.

"Out of all the buildings you could have destroyed why did you have to choose a church?"

Ignoring this comment, Van continued. "So if you already know that my mission is complete I assume there is some other reason I have been asked to report back?"

"Well," started Jinette, trying to sound as sorry as possible (not very possible). "The mission isn't exactly completed."

"You know, I really was hoping to get one night of rest," Van said with a sigh. "But duty calls I guess."

"Thats the spirit. Your beuty sleep can wait."

Cardinal began to walk in, motioning for Van to follow. Not that he needed to motion. Van already knew where they were going (To look at charts!)

Jinette removed a small piece of paper and began to explain. "This is a map of..."

"Transylvannia," Helsing interuppted.

The memories were still very clear to him. They always would be. He was on a mission to kill Dracula in Transylvannia not much more than two years previously. Unfortunately Dracula was not the only to die. He had met a woman in Transylvannia. Anna Valerious was her name. She was the last of the Valerious family who had sworn to kill Dracula before the entire family had died. This they did suceed at but Anna also died. The worst part of it though is that it wasn't Dracula who had killed Anna. It was Van Helsing.

"We do understand if you don't want to.."

"No!" Van protested. "The Valerious family swore to rid Transylvannia of Dracula before they died and now I swear to rid Transylvannia of all evil before I die."


End file.
